name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Testament names
Guide to use these names These names are derived from Hebrew. They are used in the Torah and the Old Testament of the Bible. Names Male Aaron * Meaning exalted. * Other forms: Aron Abel * Meaning breath. Abidan * Meaning my father is my judge. * Other forms: Avidan Abiel * Meaning God is my father. * Other forms: Aviel Abijah * Meaning my father is God. * Other forms: Abiah Abraham * Meaning father of many. * Other forms: Abram, Abel Adam * Meaning man. Amos * Meaning carried. Azariah * Meaning God has helped. * Other forms: Azaria Benjamin * Meaning son of the south. * Other forms: Ben, Benji, Benny Boaz * Meaning swiftness. Cain * Meaning acquired. * Other forms: Kain Daniel * Meaning God is my judge. * Other forms: Dan, Danny, Danyel David * Meaning beloved. * Other forms: Davey, Dave, Davy Eli * Meaning ascension. Elijah * Meaning my God is God. * Other forms: Ilias Enoch * Meaning dedicated. Ezekiel * Meaning God strengthens. * Other forms: Zeke, Haskel Isaac * Meaning laughter. * Other forms: Ike, Zack Isaiah * Meaning God is salvation. * Other forms: Isiah Jacob * Meaning successor. * Other forms: James, Jake, Jamie Jonah * Meaning dove. * Other forms: Jonas Jeremiah * Meaning God has uplifted. * Other forms: Jeremy, Jem, Jerry, Jez, Jezza Joel * Meaning God is God. Joseph * Meaning he will add. * Other forms: Josef, Joe, Joey Joshua * Meaning God is salvation. * Other forms: Josh, Jesus Josiah * Meaning God supports. Judah * Meaning praised. * Other forms: Jude Kenan * Meaning possession. * Other forms: Keinan, Kainan Levi * Meaning attached. Malachi * Meaning my angel. * Other forms: Malakai Menahem * Meaning comforter. * Other forms: Mendel Micah * Meaning who is like God? * Other forms: Micha, Mica, Mika Moses * Meaning son. Nathan * Meaning he gave. * Other forms: Nate Noah * Meaning comfort. Obadiah * Meaning servant of God. Reuben * Meaning behold, a son. * Other forms: Ruben Samuel * Meaning God has heard. * Other forms: Sam, Sammy Saul * Meaning prayed for. * Other forms: Saoul Seth * Meaning appointed. * Other forms: Set Solomon * Meaning peace. Zephaniah * Meaning God has hidden. Zerah * Meaning shining. Female Abigail * Meaning my father is joy. * Other forms: Abbie, Abby, Abi, Gail, Gayle Bathsheba Meaning daughter of the oath. * Other forms: Batsheva Deborah * Meaning bee. * Other forms: Debbie, Debra, Devorah, Debora Delilah * Meaning delicate. * Other forms: Della, Lyla Dinah * Meaning judged. * Other forms: Dina Eve * Meaning to breathe, to live. * Other forms: Eva, Ava, Evie Hannah * Meaning grace. * Other forms: Hanna, Anna, Hana, Ana, Anne, Ann Jael * Meaning mountain goat. * Other forms: Yael Jemima * Meaning dove. * Other forms: Jem Jezebel * Meaning where is the prince? Judith * Meaning woman from Judea. * Other forms: Judy, Jodie, Jody, Judit Leah * Meaning wary. * Other forms: Leia, Lia, Lea Keziah * Meaning cinnamon. * Other forms: Kezia, Kizzy Miriam * Meaning wished-for child. * Other forms: Mary, Maria, Marie, Marilyn, Mae, May, Molly, Maia Naomi * Meaning pleasantness. * Other form: Noemi, Niaomi Orpah * Meaning back of the neck. * Other forms: Orpha, Oprah Rachel * Meaning ewe. * Other forms: Raquel, Rachelle, Rachael, Rae Rebecca * Meaning snare. * Other forms: Rebekah, Becky, Becca, Becka, Bekki Ruth * Meaning friend. * Other forms: Ruthie, Ruthy Sarah * Meaning lady, princess. * Other forms: Sara, Sera, Serah, Sadie, Sally, Sarina Tirzah * Meaning favourable. * Other forms: Thersa Category:Biblical names Category:Jewish names